Some communication systems utilize an unconnected base station, such as a repeater station, relay station or a self-backhauled station to facilitate the transfer of information between user equipment (UE) devices and a core network. The unconnected base station is not connected directly to the core network but still provides service to the UE devices by forwarding information to and from the UE devices and a connected base station which is connected to the core network. Where the unconnected base station is a repeater station, the repeater station simply retransmits downlink signals received from another base station to the UE device and retransmits uplink signals received from the UE device to the other base station. Relay stations and self-backhaul stations perform at least some signal processing before retransmitting the information. Although the unconnected base stations provide a mechanism for servicing UE devices without being connected to the core network, such systems often encounter the problem of self-interference. When the unconnected station attempts to receive a signal from the other base station in the same frequency band used to transmit a downlink signal to the UE device, radio frequency (RF) energy from the transmission may interfere with reception of the base station signal. Similarly, when the unconnected station attempts to receive an uplink signal from the UE device in the same frequency band used to transmit a signal to the other base station, RF energy from the transmission may interfere with reception of the uplink signal.